


〔水德〕My Love

by Edwin



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin/pseuds/Edwin
Summary: “求你让我幸福吧。”
Relationships: Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck
Kudos: 4





	〔水德〕My Love

严重ooc，有私设，没文笔，是HE。

————————————————

（1）

张水院已经忘记第一次看见金在德的幻象是在什么场景下。但他知道幻象是金在德入伍后出现的。

是在《my love》第一次打歌的后台，那个帽檐压低看不清脸，却在路过时猛然抬起头来和自己对视的那个人吗？那双熟悉的眼给了一个坚定的眼神，让张水院突然意识到自己鼓噪的心跳声。

是在下班回家路上，混在粉丝群中那个安安静静的人吗？眨眨眼就不见了，却让自己上车后发呆沉默好久。

他会出现在各种地方。变成舞台下的观众，变成镜头后的工作人员，变成上下班路上的路人，变成一阵风，变成一朵云。

偶然酒局上，朋友聊起无聊的话题。

“你们知道吗，一个人如果对某件事某个人执念太深，这个执念会具象，但只有本人看得见。你执念越强，那个东西会越具象，有的甚至能触摸到。”

另一个朋友摆摆手。“太玄了，你喝醉了吧。”

“哈哈哈哈，是有点太搞笑了。如果是真的话，别人我不敢说，水院一定没有的。从来不为分手哭的人，过去的女朋友从来不留恋，没有任何执念！”

张水院愣了愣，又恢复成那个稍微挂着笑的表情，轻轻推了朋友一把。“别把我说成那么冷酷的人啊！”

酒局上大家都笑了，又接着一杯杯喝下去。

过了很长的时间，长到金在德已经退伍，张水院已经习惯了那个幻象的注视。

后来张水院也入伍了，他躺在硬板床上思考金在德会不会像自己当时那样想念对方。当笑着说“今天是在德入伍第八天”的时候，他心里到底有多想念，自己都说不清楚。

夜已深，明明有睡意却一直不能入睡。

幻象又出现了。他感受到那个幻象摸了摸他的头，轻轻地拍着他的背。哄小孩睡觉的方法，对他很管用。陷入梦乡之前的最后一个想法是：

“执念变严重了啊……”

——————————————

（2）

张水院退伍了，退伍那天家人来接他，晚上和家人一起吃饭，没见到金在德。

家人的晚饭不用应酬，老人小孩早早地下席，和亲哥喝了几杯便散了。

打开手机到聊天页面，正好金在德发来了新的消息。

“吃饭了吗，我来找你？”

把地址发了过去，锁屏手机。站在橱窗外面，看着玻璃整理自己的头发，鼓捣半天又不满意，就把帽子反扣在头上。

双手出了一层薄汗，紧张的心跳越来越快。他在脑子里幻想德儿到来的模样。手紧张到甚至有点颤抖，摸了摸裤兜摸到了烟，便眯着眼点了一根。

香烟稍稍抚平了一点不安分的心绪。

手腕被人抓住，抬眼一看是原来是幻象。他抢过手里的烟自己吸了一口。

张水院苦笑，内心不由自主地又做起比较来。若是在德的话会劝自己别抽了，幻象却会顶着同样的可爱脸庞自己吸一口烟，纯情又多情，引人犯罪的神情。

烟被幻象扔到脚边踩熄了。正当张水院发呆的时候，“水院呐！”，一声叫喊吧思绪拉回现实。

金在德跑了过来，张水院眼睛都亮了。金在德跑近了，拍了一下张水院的肩，笑着说：“退伍啦，走，我请你喝酒！”

看到金在德笑，张水院才真正笑起来。他有一种流泪的冲动，拼了命地憋住。他的亲爱的瘦了一点，是工作太忙了吧，但还好，其他都没变，在德永远是亲爱的。

金在德没有戴帽子，夜晚的风有些凉，金在德顺手摘了张水院的帽子戴到自己头上。他们一直以来有共享帽子的习惯，多年不变。

“你这样也挺精神的。”金在德摸了摸张水院被剃短的头发。

“嗯。”张水院因为哽住发不出更多的音节。他抓住金在德凉凉的手，放到自己的衣服口袋里暖。

去酒吧的路不远，两人慢慢走着去。都是金在德问，张水院答。

那天晚上怎么结束的张水院已经不太记得了，喝了个烂醉，也不知道怎么回的家。

张水院以为再次和金在德一起工作，执念便可以放下了，直到幻象与金在德出现在同一个地方，他才明白这个执念绝对不仅仅是和金在德如朋友一般相处。

我爱的那一个人，很思念的那一个人，绝对忘不了的那一个人，能等到有回应的那一天吗。

————————————————

（3）

又是喝了酒却失眠的一晚上，身体已经很疲惫了，脑子里各种想法又翻涌起来不停息。张水院躺在床上一动不动，看着天花板。

突然有人来敲窗户。

张水院转头看向窗，那个人哈了一口热气，用手指画了一颗爱心。

张水院笑了，那个人便翻窗进来，坐在书桌前的椅子上面对着他。

清冷的月光洒进来，那个人逆着光，张水院却觉得自己能把他的五官都一一描摹清楚。那双宝石一般的眼睛，看过的人都知道，如果卖掉灵魂能让那双眼对自己笑一次，张水院觉得自己恐怕也是愿意的。

“亲爱的来了？”张水院突然开口。

“你想我，我就来了。”那个人说完起身，坐到了张水院床边。

“可惜你不是他。”张水院微笑着说。

“你知道得这么清楚，可是说出来就不好了哦。”那个人抬手摸了摸张水院的头发。“你为他受了这么多折磨，他却一点都不知道，你不觉得亏吗？”

张水院不愿意答话，扭头背对着那个人。

那个人却趁机爬上了床，从背后抱住了张水院。

两个人沉默了一会儿，整个房间只剩下时钟的嘀嗒声和呼吸声。

“你走吧，我不想再见到你了。”张水院哑着声音这么说。

“我的出现不是因为我，是因为你。你放不下，所以我才会来你身边。你知道的，我一直不离开其实是因为你不想让我走。”

一向伶牙俐齿的张水院又不知道说什么了。只闭上了眼睛，任由那个人轻轻摸着他的肚子慢慢地哄他入睡。

一滴眼泪流到枕头上。张水院知道这是饮鸩止渴，偏偏又戒不掉，每夜由幻象安慰着自己做场不愿意醒的梦。

只是边拥有，边失去着。

——————————————————————

（4）

一天的双人行程结束了，两个人的酒店房间就在彼此隔壁。

夜已经深了，金在德刷完社交网络，闲着没事却还是不想睡觉，给张水院发了个信息。

“亲爱的我想你了。”

这又是张水院喝了酒也失眠的一夜，听到手机的新消息提醒，抓起来一看是金在德，想了半天回复了一句“我也是。”

金在德那边回消息倒很快。“亲爱的你喝酒了吗，怎么不diss我了？”

张水院没回复，让金在德觉得有点不对劲，便走到了隔壁房间。

没有灯光的房间里，张水院听到有人开门也没有反应。等着那个人走过来，还是熟悉的那个笑容和那双眼。

“亲爱的来了？”张水院笑着说，仿佛已经等了很久。

“来看看你，喝酒了？”金在德伸手摸了摸张水院的耳朵。

张水院的耳朵有点热，碰到金在德稍凉的手觉得很舒服，便又用脸颊蹭了蹭金在德还未收回的手。

金在德挺惊奇张水院喝了酒竟然还有这一面，让他想起撒娇的小狗。

“亲爱的我好想你啊。”张水院用一种委屈的语气说话。

金在德心里觉得有些怪异，和张水院的相处方式虽然黏糊，但也没见过他这样。

见金在德没什么反应，张水院不满意了，“过来陪我睡觉！”，一把拉过金在德的手，金在德没坐稳倒在了床上。

心想不能和一个醉鬼讲道理，金在德便从善如流地给张水院和自己盖好了被子。金在德翻身背对着张水院准备睡觉，却发现张水院的手不知道什么时候伸了过来，从背后抱住了他。

在金在德彻底陷入梦乡之前，恍惚间听到张水院说了一句“这次你怎么这么真实啊……”

——————————————————

（5）

金在德第二天醒得很早就离开了。

这让张水院不知道昨晚发生了什么，却觉得在德今天对他格外热情，时不时做一些言语或者肢体挑逗。

张水院觉得自己又患得患失起来。

张水院在电视剧中的演技不太好，可他在生活中演张水院演得也太好了。金在德从来都不知道张水院对自己的依赖感有这么强，强到让金在德明白这种感情不再是朋友兄弟的爱。直到那天晚上，完美无缺的演技才撕开一个小小的裂口，让金在德有机会看到掩盖之下真正的张水院。

那些炽热看向自己背影的目光，那些想触碰却收回手的慌张，那些表现得隐秘的关心，金在德终于发现了，却不知道如何回应。

他想逗逗张水院让他开心，却觉得在无法正面回应这段感情之前任何的玩笑都只能带给彼此更深的伤害。

接下来的日子过得很平常，好像什么都没变，跑行程做运动喝酒吃饭，跟以前没什么差别。

但对于金在德来说不一样了，他一点一点地感受到了张水院自以为隐藏得很好的爱意，便很难再装作视而不见。当他终于整日整日为了张水院的一个动作眼神而思索的时候，他才明白自己是陷进去了。而且是自愿地、愉悦地陷进去了。

对于张水院来说，生活也稍微产生了一些变化。金在德越来越主动和他互动，让他有了不敢深想的想法：“或许，在德知道？”

与金在德的暧昧甜蜜日常，让张水院不曾发现，那个幻象已经好久都没出来过了。

—————————————————

（6）

参加节目之前，金在德不知道他对于张水院到底有多重要。莫名其妙像被绑架一样上了张水院租的房车，满心疑惑又有一些期待。

而当张水院说出这个节目的目的是人生最后四十八小时的时候，金在德不知道该说什么。

因为他从来都没有思考过张水院不存在的未来。无论做什么，不管成功还是失败，只要有水院在身边就觉得幸福，金在德对未来的幻想中张水院一直都是很重要的一部分，失去他就没有未来。

当张水院拿出J-Walk的衣服当睡衣的时候，金在德知道是时候了。等两个人都上床准备睡觉的时候，金在德正面抱住了张水院。

“水院呐……”金在德声音闷闷的。

“亲爱的怎么了？”

“我……我犹豫了很久，不知道应不应该说，但是我忍不住了。”

察觉到怀里的人有些不对，张水院有些担心。“怎么了？没事，说吧，你对我还有什么不能说的？”

“水院呐，我好害怕这是真的。我心目中的未来不能没有你。”

张水院笑了。“好了好了，这只是个节目而已，不要太当真。”

金在德离开了张水院的怀抱，坐起来看着张水院说：“我不想离开你，不管是从前现在还是未来。”

张水院心中泛起酸来。如果你知道我的想法我的感情，你还会这么说吗？

金在德见张水院没什么反应，便拉起了他的手。“水院，我们在一起吧。”

那双宝石般的眼睛在黑夜中依然明亮，让张水院怀疑这是一场梦。

“你说什么呢？你不会是跟我开玩笑吧？”张水院的心快要跳出胸膛了。这么多年毫无希望却永远期待的事情终于有了回应。

金在德没有说话，只俯下身亲了一下张水院的耳朵。“别拒绝我……”

张水院仿佛全身过电一般，脑中仿佛炸开了烟花。一把搂住金在德，“你知道吗，这么多年你都知道吗，我以为永远都得不到回应……”

那些失眠的夜晚又浮现在张水院的脑海，但他已经顾不得任何，只想永永远远抱住这个人不放手。

——————————————————

（7）

“写信吗？”金在德对这个提议有些惊讶。

“嗯，给对方写信，一年之后收到。”

“行吧，我可要好好想一想给亲爱的你写什么。”

“要好好写啊，要是敷衍我被我发现你就完了！”张水院装作生气，却又拉起金在德的手亲了手背。

金在德给了张水院一个嫌弃的眼神，又把手抽了回来开始动笔。

张水院想了一会儿，写下一封情真意切的信，因为害羞还不准金在德偷看。

把信投进信箱的那一刻，他突然看到了那个好久都没有出现过的幻象了。

幻象已经变得半透明了，仍然与旁边这个人一模一样，宝石般的眼睛中仿佛含泪便更显得明亮了。

“你爱的那一个人，很思念的那一个人，绝对忘不了的那一个人，他终于让你幸福了，恭喜你。我可以走了，再见。”

张水院心中又不是滋味儿，想到了那些在暗夜中生长的以为永远说不出来的情丝，像恶毒藤蔓一样曾缠绕着他，几近窒息。

旁边金在德碰了碰他的手，“想什么呢，傻了？你是不是忘了写地址啊？”

张水院这才反应过来。“没有没有……”他朝幻象笑了一下，在心中补上一句再见。

幻象消失了。

他终于放下了。

他牵过金在德的手，十指紧扣，走向了新的人生。

————————THE END——————————


End file.
